Never Let Go
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: An AU of the Sebklaine storyline from season 3; Kurt transfers to McKinley from Dalton Academy to be with his boyfriend, Sebastian, but the new lead Warbler, Blaine, sets out to break them up. Established Kurtbastian with one-sided Klaine, past!Huntbastian, along with a bunch of other couples. A lot of characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Okay, so this is totally an AU. Think the season 3 storyline with Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian, but with Blaine in Sebastian's role, Kurt in Blaine's, and Sebastian in Kurt's. In short, Kurt is the transfer from Dalton, Sebastian is his boyfriend at McKinley, and Blaine is the slut who tries to come between them. A lot of your favorite characters are very OOC here, so fair warning. Leave a review if you like it. Please? *insert puppy dog face*

* * *

Sebastian Smythe roamed the halls of McKinley High, not as optimistic as the students around him for the first day of school. He wanted his boyfriend next to him, but Kurt was still at Dalton and had promised Sebastian that he would transfer. Sebastian walked into the choir room, where he was warmly welcomed by his friends in the glee club.

"Sìltsan morning, Seb," Sam said, nodding to him.

"Ke ha sìltsan ha alim," Sebastian grumbled, plopping himself down next to the tall blond.

"You miss spending every waking second with Kurt, don't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Sebastian sighed. "I just wish he would transfer already."

"Okay, everybody, we are going to win Nationals this year!" Mr. Schuester announced, walking into the room.

"So long as Chubsy-Wubsy and Tevye don't start macking on the stage, I can promise I won't go to the rage place again," Santana quipped. Finn and Rachel blanched at this and sunk in their chairs.

"Santana, you _always_ go the rage place, no matter what happens. You're an angry person, deal with it," Sebastian called.

"Quiet, Fievel," she retorted, a smirk on her lips. "Where's your Porcelain boyfriend anyway? Didn't you say he'd be transferring?"

"I don't know," Sebastian admitted sheepishly. He'd told his friends that Kurt would indeed be coming, but he wasn't clear when it would be.

* * *

"Hey, emergency Warbler meeting," Nick whispered. Jeff clasped his boyfriend's hand and the two took off for the rehearsal room, where they found Kurt dressed in casual attire as opposed to the Dalton uniform.

"No," Jeff said upon entering the room. "Kurt, you're not…"

"I'm transferring to McKinley," he announced. The boys began talking at once, most of whom trying to talk Kurt out of it.

"Kurt, you can't," Nick pouted. "You're the Warblers' only countertenor. None of us can sing as high as you can."

"He's moving because of Sebastian." Thad crossed his arms and slumped into the couch. "Nothing changes between us, right, even if we are competition?"

"I don't want any of you to change. Be who you are, that's why I love you all," Kurt replied, smiling serenely. "I do want to sing before I leave though. Nick, Jeff, would you do me the honor of singing with me?" The two boys nodded.

"_I don't have to say a word to you_

_ You seem to know whatever mood I'm going through_

_ Feels as though I've known you forever_"

Nick and Jeff sang the next verse:

"_You can look into our eyes and see_

_ The way we feel_

_ And how the world is treating us_

_ Maybe we have known you forever_"

The three boys:

"_Amigos para siempre_

_ Means you'll always be my friend_

_ Amics per sempre_

_ Means a love that cannot end_

_ Friends for life_

_ Not just a summer or a spring_

_ Amigos para siempre_"

"You were an amazing lead, Kurt," Louis said, embracing the taller brunet. "You better come visit us or I'll send Niff to McKinley."

"Don't do that. Please don't. Between you and me, they wouldn't last a day," Kurt whispered and Louis smirked.

"We'll miss you!" Nick and Jeff hugged Kurt who stiffened, still unadjusted to their sudden moves.

"I will never get used to that," he chuckled. "I'll probably miss you two the least."

"Kurt!" They whined in unison.

"Okay, Niff, come on." Louis pulled the two hyper boys back into the small gathering at the door.

"Tell Mercedes I'll call her later!" David piped up. Kurt nodded.

"I'll come back to visit soon, I promise," he said, picking up his bags and stopping at his car to get another look at the boys he'd come to be able to call his brothers. "I love you guys."

"Bye, Kurt!" A chorus of voices called out.

* * *

"It's noon. It's official." Sebastian was excited. The girls were circled around him.

"What's official?" Finn asked, walking over to Sebastian.

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel is now at McKinley!" Kurt dropped his bags at the top of the quad and rushed into Sebastian's arms.

"Oh, I missed you," Sebastian whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

"Please, it's been five hours. You depend on me too much," Kurt replied. "I love you nonetheless."

"Five hours is too much." Sebastian nuzzled himself against Kurt's neck. "I love you too."

"Hey, Kurt." Tina embraced the boy. "How did the Warblers take your transferring?"

"Louis said he'd send Niff over if I don't go visit them," Kurt replied. "You know what that spells?"

"They're going to get suspended even though they don't go here," Quinn said, hugging Kurt. "You, sir, owe me a shopping trip."

"That I do, Miss Fabray. Let's go after school," Kurt suggested. Sebastian was beaming; ever since he first met Kurt at Sectionals the year before, they had become so close, confiding secrets in one another. He was surprised by how much the New Directions came to love Kurt as much as he did. Even though Kurt and the Warblers lost Regionals to the New Directions, the two clubs stayed friends throughout.

"How's David?" Mercedes asked. "I haven't talked to him since Friday night." Even though Rachel had told them all off for flirting with the Dalton boys, that didn't stop Mercedes from going on dates with David.

"He told me to tell you that he'll call you tonight," Kurt reported.

"Hey, Porcelain, how's it hangin'?" Santana nudged Kurt on the shoulder.

"Have you finally asked Brittany out?" he teased. Kurt was one of the few people Santana had divulged her lesbian feelings in.

"Yes, I did, but I'm still not comfortable telling everyone yet," she said softly.

"That's perfectly okay, San. You come out when you're ready," Kurt smiled.

"God, what ball of sunshine did you come from? And why are you gay? Any girl would tear her hair out to be with you." Santana shook her head, looking at Kurt admiringly.

"There's only one person I can love and he's right here," Kurt said, grabbing Sebastian by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

"You're making a scene," Sebastian complained. People were indeed beginning to stare.

"Let them stare. If they have a problem, they can deal with me," Kurt said.

"They won't want that."

"Damn straight."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: This is a song-laden story, but I will have lots of Sebklaine very soon for Blaine may make his first appearance in the next chapter. I'm still working on where this is going next. If there's something or someone you want to see, drop a review. Even if you just like it, leave one. It only takes like 30 seconds.

* * *

"Are you sure singing in the cafeteria is such a good idea?" Kurt asked Sebastian on their way to lunch the next day. "I've been here a day and I'm already on the hockey team's slushie patrol. It took me forever to clean up."

"We need more new members," Sebastian explained. "I'm sorry you had to get slushied though, baby." He kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"Aw, guys, look. The resident fag with his prep-school butt buddy," Rick "The Stick" Nelson sneered and his friends sniggered. Kurt narrowed his eyes, ready with a biting remark, but Sebastian dragged him away before he could open his mouth.

"Come on, Kurt," he whispered. "Rick the Stick's not the kind of guy you want to get into an argument with."

"Seb, I can fight for myself," Kurt snapped, wrenching his hand from his boyfriend's grasp. "I dealt with enough jerks at the school before Dalton. I'm not going to take it."

"Come on, Seb, we're going to perform in a few minutes." Sam nudged the brunet on his way into the cafeteria.

"Is Rachel singing lead?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Duh," Sam said. "It's her last year; she'll hog all the solos. Just wait until next year, and then you and I will be leading this club." Kurt sat down next to a brunette who was reading as Rachel started to sing:

"_What I like about you_

_ You hold me tight_

_ Tell me I'm the only one_

_ Wanna come over tonight, yeah?_

_ You're whispering in my ear_

_ Tell me all the things I wanna hear_

_ 'Cause that's true_

_ That's what I like about you_"

Kurt watched Tina and Santana sang the next verses:

"_What I like about you_

_ You really know how to dance_

_ When you go up, down, jump around_

_ Think about true romance, yeah_

_ You're whispering in my ear_

_ Tell me all the things I wanna hear_

_ 'Cause that's true_

_ That's what I like about you_

_ That's what I like about you_

_ That's what I like about—_"

A food fight suddenly broke out; Kurt grabbed Sebastian and the two hid behind meal trays.

* * *

"That was officially the worst performance we ever did," Artie said, rolling into the choir room, still picking spaghetti from his clothes.

"It could've been worse," Rachel admitted.

"It's official: worst second day of school ever!" Kurt walked into the room, splattered in yogurt. Sebastian was right behind him, also hit with yogurt. "And this time last year, Nick and Jeff decided to surprise me with a cake, celebrating my time as lead Warbler. I ended up face-first into that thing. The frosting stains were some of the worst."

"But how was our performance?" Rachel asked.

"You guys sucked," a nasally voice said. The glee club looked up to see a short brunette standing at the door. Kurt recognized her to be the girl sitting next to him in the cafeteria. "I mean, I could've done a lot better."

"And who are you?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Sugar Motta," the girl replied. "I'm going to be famous because I'm so talented. You guys sucked ass. Sorry, that was my Asperger's. It means I can say whatever I want and I have no control over it."

"That is not what Asperger's is," Kurt whispered to Sebastian, who nodded.

"Then why don't you regale us in your talent, Sugar?" Sebastian could tell Rachel was trying to keep from snapping at the girl.

"It'd be my pleasure," she simpered. "Hit it, hottie," she said to Brad.

"_Sugar, ahh_

_ Honey, honey_

_ You are my candy girl_

_ And you got me wanting you_

_ Honey, ahh_

_ Sugar, sugar_

_ You are my candy girl_

_ And you got me wanting you_

_ I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you_

_ I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too_,"

She sang. Kurt pressed two fingers to his temple, Sebastian shut his eyes to avoid seeing the suggestive moves Sugar was making, Mike and Tina looked at each other and plugged each other's ears, and Rachel looked disgruntled.

"Sugar, that's okay. You can stop," Mr. Schuester breathed. "That was…"

"Mr. Schue, stop talking," Rachel hissed, kicking his chair. "Sugar, we'll…"

"Text me, rehearsal sched," she said, grabbing her stuff and leaving the room.

"Let me be the first one to say 'Holy crap'," Sebastian said.

"I just wanted to claw my eyes out," Santana added.

"Preach," Artie agreed.

"Guys, we've never turned down someone into this club," Mr. Schuester interrupted.

"Do you want to get us to Nationals, Mr. Schue?" Rachel stood up, glaring at the teacher. Kurt looked up, always interested in a Rachel Berry temper tantrum. "If you do, you will do anything to make sure we win, and adding _that_ to the club will deteriorate any chance we have."

"This may be the only time I ever say this, but Kim Kardashian's right," Santana put in.

"Not to be a pain, but doesn't Kurt need to audition?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to look at the Irish exchange student, Rory, whom was blushing furiously.

"Irish is right," Santana agreed. "Do we get to see Porcelain sing when he's not surrounded by his band of preppies?"

"I could never be as great as what we just witnessed," Kurt joked. "I'll do it tomorrow. With my dear boyfriend, of course."

"You got it, baby," Sebastian said.

"Get a room," Puck called out.

* * *

Kurt walked hand-in-hand with Sebastian out into the parking lot, where it was raining lightly. Kurt stopped walking and turned to Sebastian.

"I've always wanted to do this," he said and he pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

"I love you so much," Sebastian whispered once their lips parted.

"I love you too. You and me, forever," Kurt smiled into the taller boy's neck.

"Forever and ever."


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed; Kurt was made a member of the New Directions after singing "_A Little Priest_" with Sebastian to a standing ovation; Sugar was not inducted (the club held a secret meeting without Mr. Schuester to decide who would break the news to her, and Sebastian lost).

"I hate you guys so much for this," he grumbled, walking away from Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana to the table occupied by Sugar. "Hey, Sugar."

"Hi, where's the rehearsal schedule?" she asked. Sebastian swallowed; he wasn't used to turning people down.

"You didn't make it in," he said, closing his eyes.

"What?!" she exclaimed, making people look over. "But I'm really good!"

"I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, Sugar," he said, sitting down. "You can't sing, you have a personality complex, and you do not have Asperger's. That's your excuse for being a bitch." The others looked at each other, surprised by Sebastian's choice of words.

"You guys are going to regret not accepting me," she snapped before storming off.

"Have fun?" Kurt teased when Sebastian walked back over. He simply stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and slumped in his chair.

"Kurt, you don't love us," two voices said. Kurt froze and turned to see a very sad-looking Nick and Jeff.

"Oh no," he muttered. "Niff, what are you doing here? Did Louis send you?" The two boys nodded simultaneously. "I know I should be visiting you guys, but there has been so much going on here."

"No, there—" Sam started to say, but Kurt cut him off.

"Shut up, Sam," he hissed. "There's so much schoolwork and so little time for fun."

"Porcelain's lying to you," Santana spoke up. Kurt spun around and glared at her, only to get a sickly sweet smirk in return.

"Nick, Jeff, do not do what I think you're going to do," Kurt warned. Last time, they had serenaded Kurt with "_Hello Beautiful_" by the Jonas Brothers and embarrassed him in front of the entirety of Dalton Academy.

Nick and Jeff knelt down in front of Kurt and opened their mouths to sing before Kurt placed his meal tray in front of their faces.

"If I visit after school, do you promise to never come here again?"

"We promise," they chirped before taking off.

"I will die of stress," Kurt mumbled. Sebastian put an arm around him.

* * *

After school, Sebastian had to go to work, so Kurt made the trip to Dalton alone. He heard harmonizing and smiled softly, remembering all the times he had been leading. Slipping through the front door, Kurt leaned on the wall, entering the rehearsal room. A short, curly-haired boy was singing lead.

"_There's a stranger in my bed_

_ There's a pounding in my head_

_ Glitter all over the room_

_ Pink flamingos in the pool_

_ I smell like a mini-bar_

_ DJ's passed out in the yard_

_ Barbies on the barbecue_

_ This a hickey or a bruise?_"

Louis and Thad spotted Kurt and pulled him into the room. The soloist looked at Kurt wonderingly while singing:

"_Pictures of last night_

_ Ended up online, I'm screwed_

_ Oh well_

_ It's a blacked-out blur_

_ But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_ Damn_"

Kurt joined in the song:

"_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed, but I forgot_

_ Last Friday night_

_ Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bars_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

_ Last Friday night_

_ We went streaking in the park_

_ Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_ Then had a ménage a trois_

_ Last Friday night_

_ Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_ Always say we're gonna stop_

_ Op-oh-oh_

_ This Friday night_

_ Do it all again_

_ This Friday night_

_ Do it all again_"

The Warblers cheered and hurried to embrace Kurt, who hugged them back.

"We know Louis had to send Niff to get you," Cameron said. "Did they make asses of themselves?"

"I stopped them before they could start singing again," Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt, this is Blaine, our new lead," Louis introduced. The curly-haired boy smiled when he shook Kurt's hand.

After talking to Kurt for a while, the Warblers left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"So you're the famous Kurt Hummel?" Kurt blanched at this. "These guys never shut up about you. It's always "Oh, his perfect voice", "He has such a great personality", "Kurt's got a nice ass"…" Kurt turned scarlet at the last one. "I have to say they're right; I mean, for a bunch of spoiled brats in blazers."

"They're nice guys," Kurt said. "They're my friends."

"And you transferred?" Blaine arched an eyebrow.

"I moved to be with my boyfriend," Kurt replied, really starting to not like this guy.

"You know, they never said anything about your nice ass," Blaine whispered, pinching Kurt's butt, making the brunet squeak in surprise. "You do have one though."

"Blaine, I told you I have a boyfriend," Kurt breathed, trying to keep from hyperventilating. Blaine smirked and kept his hand there as he moved closer to Kurt.

"He doesn't have to know. That's my philosophy." Kurt thanked the heavens above when his phone vibrated.

"Hey, Seb, how are you?" he said brightly. Blaine had removed his hand and was looking at Kurt as if he was expecting something. "Coffee? Sure, I'll meet you there. Well, Blaine, I have to go. I'm going to get some coffee with my boyfriend."

"Can I come with?" Blaine asked. "I'd love to meet your boyfriend."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He's a little paranoid around new people," Kurt lied. Truth was, Sebastian loved meeting new people, but Kurt knew that Seb was pretty protective of him.

"I'm a nice enough guy. I'm sure we'd be just fine." Blaine winked and Kurt fought the urge to shudder.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled, walking out of the building. Blaine tagged after him and got into Kurt's car before he could lock the doors.

"Let's go," Blaine said peppily. Kurt glared daggers at him, but drove.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Drop a review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Seb," Kurt called. Sebastian looked over and beamed. "This is Blaine," Kurt introduced. "He's my replacement as lead Warbler. Blaine, this is my _boyfriend_, Sebastian." Kurt made sure to put emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Pleasure," Sebastian said, vigorously shaking Blaine's hand. Blaine gave Kurt a smirk when he released Sebastian's hand. "So how are those hyperactive blazered boys?"

"They're getting there. Kurt here sure left an influence on them. They can't shut up about him," Blaine replied. Kurt took Sebastian's hand and placed their joined hands on the table for Blaine to see. "Aw, you guys make a cute couple."

"Thanks," Sebastian grinned.

"Would you guys want to have some fun?" Blaine asked, his smirk growing. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and bit back a snarky comment. "Come on out to Scandals tonight."

"Isn't that the gay bar in West Lima?" Sebastian sounded hesitant.

"I met my first love there, and then we broke up fifteen minutes later." Blaine looked as if he was reminiscing. Kurt rolled his eyes and clutched Sebastian's hand. Sebastian glanced over at him. "I have a couple fake IDs if you change your mind." Blaine pulled a couple IDs from his wallet and placed them on the table. Kurt picked one up and examined it.

"Is it just me or does this look almost exactly like me?" he asked, handing the card to Sebastian.

"Damn, he does look a lot like you, babe," Sebastian muttered.

"Well, Dalton's website sure comes in handy," Blaine whispered so only Kurt could hear him. Kurt flushed and landed a kick on Blaine's shin. The soloist flinched and grabbed his ankle. Kurt smirked and put an arm around Sebastian.

"You okay, Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Just peachy, thanks Seb," Blaine replied, glaring daggers at Kurt.

"I'm gonna go get us another coffee, hon," Kurt said, getting up.

"I really don't like you," Sebastian said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's fine. I don't like you either," Blaine simpered.

"I don't like the way you look at my boyfriend. I don't like your obnoxious fake-nice attitude. I don't like your Borat-type hair. I'm on to you."

"Says the guy with the wannabe Disney prince haircut," Blaine retorted smugly. "Let me get a few things straight: Kurt's too good for you, the Nude Erections are a joke, and someone has a hard-luck case of the smirky meerkat face and it ain't me."

Sebastian scoffed. "You smell like a Hobbit prostitute."

"Hey, guys, making good conversation?" Kurt asked brightly, placing a coffee in front of Sebastian.

"We're just talking about the next time we're going to get coffee," Blaine said, grinning at Kurt.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Sebastian grumbled. Kurt had parked in the Scandals lot and the two sat in the car.

"Come on, it'll be fine," Kurt promised. "We'll dance, have a drink or two, and then we can go home, okay?" Sebastian sighed and kissed Kurt before getting out of the car. The two walked to the door where they handed the IDs to the bouncer, who looked them over and moved for them to enter.

Inside, Kurt and Sebastian sat down at the bar and Blaine bounded over to them. Sebastian could vaguely see a red mark on Blaine's cheek.

"Hey, Kurt, come dance with me," he urged. Kurt looked at his boyfriend, who gave a brief nod. "Carl!" he calls to the bartender. "Get this guy a Coke." Blaine proceeds to pull Kurt onto the dance floor and Sebastian sighs, watching Kurt have a good time.

"You're jealous," a voice says. Sebastian looks to his right, seeing three of the Warblers standing there: Louis, Nick, and Jeff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sebastian asks, turning to the tall glass of Coca-Cola on the table.

"We're helping Louis find a boyfriend," Nick and Jeff reply in unison.

"Like I need your help," Louis mumbled. "They already tried to set me up with the bartender. Hey, Carl." The bartender nodded to Louis, but he looked a little uneasy.

"You know, Seb, Kurt's not the only one Blaine's after," Nick offered.

"That's supposed to help me feel better?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and glanced at Kurt.

"I just mean Blaine's a whore. He hits on every remotely attractive guy he sees. He already went after Jeff earlier, but I slapped some sense into him," Nick explained.

'_So that's why his face is red_,' Sebastian thought to himself.

"Before he left to come here, Blaine told me that my voice is too high-pitched for a Warbler," Louis said. "I should kick his ass back to the Shire where he belongs."

"Such a violent, violent individual," Jeff teased, slinging an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"Anyway, Sebastian, go get Kurt." Louis shrugged Jeff off and pointed.

"Thanks, guys." Sebastian beamed and squeezed himself between Kurt and Blaine. "Hey, babe, I'm gonna dance with you!"

"You didn't look like the dancing type," Blaine hissed.

"There are lots you don't know about me, Hobbit," Sebastian whispered.

* * *

"Whoo, party!" Kurt yelled as Sebastian led his very drunk boyfriend out of Scandals. "Sebby, come on. Dance with me again!" Sebastian sighed and opened the back door of the car, letting Kurt fall backwards onto the seat.

"You need to sleep this off, Kurt, okay?" Kurt moaned and pulled Sebastian on top of him.

"Make love to me, Seb," he whispered.

"I'm not ready, Kurt. Besides, you won't even remember in the morning," Sebastian said, prying himself away.

"Seb!" Kurt whined, sitting up. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, Kurtie. I'm just not ready and I want my first time to be something memorable. Don't you?"

"Whatever! I'm gonna walk home," Kurt grumbled, taking a few steps and stumbling. He straightened up and stormed out of the parking lot.

"Kurt!" Sebastian called out to no avail.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, thanks for reading this. There's that little white box underneath this. Leave something for me. It helps me write quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian walked into McKinley the next morning after a rough night of sleep. He simply lay awake in his bed thinking about Kurt. They never snapped at each other like that before and Sebastian shed a few tears just remembering it.

"Okay, everybody, we have our school musical picked out," Mr. Schuester announced after everyone – sans Kurt – had settled in the choir room. "Finn, drum roll please." Finn used his textbooks as makeshift drums as Mr. Schue wrote on the whiteboard.

"_Company_, one of Stephen Sondheim's early works and a perfect example of becoming a man. Mr. Schuester said. "Auditions will be held during lunch period for those of you who wish to participate."

"There's no female lead!" Rachel whispered in horror.

"I'm going for Robert," Sebastian said to Sam, who nodded.

"You should before Rachel orders Finn to do it," he replied.

"I can already picture Santana as Joanne and you as Larry," Sebastian noted, snickering at the thought of Santana and Sam playing a married couple.

* * *

During lunch period, Sebastian sat in the auditorium watching everyone else audition and looked around for Kurt. The brunet walked in, wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey, Seb," he said, sitting next to him. "I'm really sorry about last night. I'm never getting drunk again."

"It's okay, Kurt. I love you," Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt nuzzled his face in the taller boy's neck and sat up to watch Mercedes audition. Directors Artie, Coach Beiste, and Emma Pillsbury sat in the booth.

"My name is Mercedes Jones and I will be auditioning for the role of Marta," she said confidently. She looked up to see Kurt mouth "Break a leg!" and grinned at the sight of her best friend.

"_Another hundred people just got off of the train_

_ And came up through the ground_

_ While another hundred people just got off of the bus_

_ And are looking around_

_ At another hundred people who got off of the plane_

_ And are looking at us_

_ Who got off of the train_

_ And the plane and the bus_

_ Maybe yesterday_

"_It's a city of strangers_

_ Some come to work, some to play_

_ A city of strangers_

_ Some come to stare, some to stay_

_ And every day_

_ The ones who stay_

_ Can find each other in the crowded streets and the guarded parks_

_ By the rusty fountains and the dusty trees with the battered barks_

_ And they walk together past upholstered walls with the crude remarks_

_ And they meet at parties through the friends of friends who they never know_

_ "Do I pick you up or do I meet you there or shall we let it go?"_

_ "Did you get my message? 'Cause I looked in vain"_

_ "Can we see each other Tuesday if it doesn't rain?"_

_ "Look, I'll call you in the morning or my service will explain."_

_ And another hundred people just got off of the train._"

Kurt applauded loudly and put a hand to his head. "Oh, the hangover's still there," he moaned. Sebastian kissed his boyfriend's forehead and leaned him on his shoulder.

"Don't overexert yourself, babe," he whispered. He reached for the sunglasses, but Kurt swiped at his hand.

"Seb, don't," he groaned. Sebastian smirked and removed the sunglasses, revealing Kurt's bloodshot glasz eyes.

"Yargh," Sebastian muttered.

"Told you," Kurt mumbled, snatching the sunglasses and putting them back on.

"Sebastian Smythe!" Artie's voice called.

"Well, my turn to audition," Sebastian said brightly, standing up. Kurt clutched his jacket and whined. "I'll be right back."

"Break a leg." Kurt slapped his boyfriend on the butt as he passed.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe and I will be auditioning for the lead role of Robert with the song "_Someone is Waiting_"." Sebastian stood onstage and looked the directors in the eyes. Coach Beiste nodded and Brad began to play.

"_Someone is waiting_

_ Cool as Sarah_

_ Easy and loving as Susan_

_ Jenny…_

_ Someone is waiting_

_ Warm as Susan_

_ Frantic and touching as Amy_

_ Joanne…_

_ Would I even know her even if I met her?_

_ Have I missed her? Did I let her go?_

_ A Susan-sort of Sarah_

_ A Jenny-ish Joanne_

_ Wait for me, I'm ready now_

_ I'll find you if I can_

_ Someone will hold me_

_ Soft as Jenny_

_ Skinny and blue-eyed as Amy_

_ Susan…_

_ Someone will wake me_

_ Sweet as Amy_

_ Tender and foolish as Sarah_

_ Joanne…_

_ Did I know her? Have I waited too long?_

_ Maybe so, but maybe so has she_

_ My blue-eyed Sarah, warm Joanne_

_ Sweet Jenny, loving Susan, crazy Amy_

_ Wait for me!_

_ I'll hurry!_

_ Wait for me!_

_ Hurry!_

_ Wait for me!_

_ Hurry!_

_ Wait for me!_"

Sebastian held the note for a few moments before bowing. Kurt cheered and Sebastian shot him a grin.

"I think we found our Robert," Kurt could hear Coach Beiste talking to Artie and Ms. Pillsbury. "I don't know anyone else who could hold that note so beautifully."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaine watched jealously from outside the McKinley auditorium as Kurt leaned on Sebastian. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Is this Hunter Clarington?" he asked.

"Yeah, who is this?" the voice replied.

"I think you'd like to know the whereabouts of one Sebastian Smythe," Blaine said.

"How do you know my ex?"

* * *

_**A/N**_: *gasps* What kind of past do they have? Leave your reviews and I can probably update tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you know my ex?" Hunter was confused.

"He's dating a preppie," Blaine replied with a smirk. "A boy named Kurt Hummel from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Now they attend the same school."

"McKinley?"

"Bingo."

"Well, you didn't answer my question. How exactly do you know Sebastian?" Hunter asked. Blaine chuckled softly

"I want Hummel and I need Smythe out of the way. Don't you want your boyfriend back? Didn't he cheat on you?"

"Of course I want him back, but how the hell do you know this? Are you a spy or something?"

"Don't ask questions. Do you want him or not?" Blaine asked impatiently. Hunter seemed to think it over before agreeing. "Good, let's get started."

* * *

"Do you think I got the role, Kurt?" Sebastian wondered as the two waited among others for Mr. Schue to post the cast list.

"You were amazing. I'm sure you did," Kurt smiled, an arm around Sebastian's waist.

"If I'm not cast, I'm going to lose it," a voice grumbled. "I went through lots of singing lessons for this. My parents will kill me if I'm not cast." Kurt looked up to see a brown-haired boy talking to a couple uninterested-looking people. He chuckled when he recognized him.

"Joel?" The boy looked up and was taken aback.

"Kurt!" Joel laughed and embraced the taller brunet. "God, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well, it's been about six months," Kurt clarified. "Joel, this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe."

"Charmed," Joel grinned, shaking Sebastian's hand. Sebastian looked a little surprised at the boy's excitement. "Cast list!" He pushed to the front of the crowd and scanned for his name. "I'm playing David," he muttered. "I can live with that." And he walked away.

Kurt looked at the list to see Sebastian Smythe's name at the top next to the name "Robert".

"Seb, you got the lead!" Sebastian grinned and hugged Kurt. "I told you you'd get it."

"Santana's playing Joanne? That'll be stage history," Sebastian laughed. "And let's see…Kurt, you're only in the Vocal Minority?"

"I can't live with myself if I upstage you," Kurt smirked. Sebastian pretended to look offended.

"Well!" He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. "You upstage me? Don't make me laugh."

"Oh, Sebastian Bennett Smythe, you did _not_ just go there," Kurt gasped. "Don't you forget who almost beat you at Regionals last year."

"Yeah, _almost_," Sebastian scoffed. "That mash-up of '_The Sound of the City_' and '_Y.M.C.A._' was gay, even for your standards. I can't believe any Warbler agreed to that."

"To be honest, it was Nick and Jeff's idea," Kurt said. Sebastian shook his head and took his boyfriend's hand.

"You are so..." Sebastian looked at Kurt, who stuck his tongue out at him. "Good thing I love you so much."

"Yeah," Kurt muttered, clutching Sebastian's hand. Sebastian shook his head and looked down at his vibrating phone. His eyes widened when he saw the text message.

"Seb, what is it?" Kurt looked over.

"It's my ex," Sebastian whispered.

* * *

Sebastian and Kurt walked into the Lima Bean after school to find a tall brunet sitting at one of the back tables.

"Why did you want to meet me here, Hunter?" Sebastian asked, gripping Kurt's hand.

"I wanted to see how you were," Hunter drawled, looking at Kurt. "But I can see you're fine with whatever this is."

"I have a name, you know," Kurt snapped.

"Like I care," Hunter waved this off. "Anyway, how's public school, Seb?"

"Fine, thanks," Sebastian replied stiffly. "What about you?"

"I'm…okay, I guess," Hunter said. "I heard about you getting the lead role in the McKinley musical. Congrats. It's perfect for you especially since the commitment-phobic male lead is gay and the four-times-married role is lesbian."

"Her name is Santana," Sebastian hissed.

"Does it look like I care about names, Sebastian?" Hunter arched an eyebrow. "I don't know why you would even choose this Edward Cullen wannabe over, well, me."

"At least I don't have the hair of a Jonas brother," Kurt retorted. Hunter merely smirked.

"Your insults are nothing, Hummel," he sneered. Kurt looked at Sebastian, who looked as perplexed as him.

"How do you know my name?" Kurt asked. Hunter mentally hit himself; the plan was to never drop Kurt's name.

"I…gotta go," Hunter said quickly and stood up, but Sebastian pushed back into his seat.

"Who do you know?"

"Me," a new voice interrupted. Kurt and Sebastian looked up to see a wicked grin on Blaine's smug face. "Nice to see you again, Kurt, Sebastian. Remember how I said I'd make Kurt mine, Seb? Well, it's about to come true. Hunter!" The brunet pulled something from his back pocket and placed a cloth over Kurt's mouth, making the boy collapse.

"Kurt! What are you doing?!" Sebastian yelled. Hunter lifted Kurt and ran out the back door, closely followed by Blaine and Sebastian. Sebastian watched as Hunter got into a van, tossing the unconscious Kurt into the back first.

"Bye, Sebastian," Blaine called, getting into the passenger seat. "Sorry it ended so soon."

"Blaine, you…!" Sebastian shouted but the van pulled out of the lot before he could finish. "Kurt!"

* * *

_**A/N**_: Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but welcome back to my most used OC, Joel, who's here non-canon from his other appearances. I'm working on Chapter 7 right now, so sit tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt awoke to find himself tied to a chair in the Warblers rehearsal room. "This is kidnapping! Let me go!"

"So loud for such a fragile young man," Blaine sneered, walking into the room, his hands behind his back.

"Fuck you, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, surprised by his own choice of words.

"I'd like that very much." Blaine continued moving until he was standing behind Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt felt a chill go up his spine. "Dear Vuitton, what are you doing?!"

"Just relax and accept the pain," Blaine whispered, unbuckling his pants.

"Dude, Blaine, what the fuck? I never agreed to this," Hunter said. Blaine took off his boxers and tossed them to Hunter, who backed away. "Blaine, seriously, stop, man. You can't do this!"

Blaine scoffed. "Watch me."

Kurt continued to struggle against his binds. "You're actually going to let him do this?!" he yelled at Hunter, who flinched and looked away.

"Hey, guys." Kurt had never been happier to hear the collective voice of Niff. "What's going…Kurt?!"

"Niff, get me out of this chair!" Kurt shouted. The two ran over, Nick shoving Blaine out of the way, and set to work untying Kurt. Once free, Kurt straightened his outfit and walked over to where Blaine was still sitting on the floor.

"You sick son of a bitch," he hissed.

"Kurt!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed; neither had heard Kurt curse before.

"Thank you for saving me, but right now, shut it," he ordered. The boys covered their mouths at the same time. "I don't know who you think you are, Blaine, but if you even think about getting into my pants again, I will cut your dick off. I'm out of here. Again, thank you, Niff." Without another word, he left Dalton and immediately dialed Sebastian.

"Seb, can you pick me up at Dalton?"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Half an hour later, Sebastian pulled into Dalton and jumped out of the car, grabbing Kurt in a hug.

"You're okay," he whispered. "What did that Hobbit do?"

"He was going to rape me," Kurt said, clinging to his boyfriend.

"That son of a bitch," Sebastian grumbled. "I should go in there and kick his ass. Hunter's, too."

"Hunter didn't do anything. He just stood there, he told Blaine to stop, but he just stood there like an idiot," Kurt explained.

"Yeah, that's what he does," Sebastian mused. "But I am so glad you're okay. How did you stop him?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but I am so glad Nick and Jeff came in," Kurt chuckled.

"I should thank them for their usually-bad-but-in-this-case-good timing." Sebastian hugged Kurt tight. "There they are. Niff!" The two came running over. "Thank you guys so much for saving Kurt."

"No problem, Seb. Kurt's our best friend," Jeff replied, ruffling Kurt's hair, only to nearly get his hand bitten off.

"Remember the rule of don't touch the hair," Kurt snapped, but he was smiling. He pulled a comb from his pocket and brushed it back. "Thank you again, guys."

"We love you, Kurt!" Kurt gasped when they hugged them.

"I was right. I am never going to get used to that." Kurt took a deep breath. "Sebastian, you mind?" Sebastian nodded and pried Nick and Jeff off of Kurt.

"Come on, guys. Don't hug Kurt to death. I need him," Sebastian said. "Kurt, we need to go anyway. We have play practice."

"Okay, Niff, time for me to go. Don't come to McKinley again or I'll push you both out the second story window." Kurt smirked at the horrified looks of Nick and Jeff's faces.

* * *

As Santana sang "_The Little Things You Do Together_", Sugar and Rory bickered in the background. Kurt played the piano and tried to keep a straight face, listening to Sugar tell Rory off over his accent. Rory shot back about her attitude. Sebastian was sipping from a glass of what was supposed to be water, but he had managed to slip in a little vodka from his father's alcohol cabinet, and sat, watching Sugar and Rory argue. The song ended but the two were still going at it and Santana went to pull them apart.

"So how do you think rehearsal's going?" Sebastian turned to Kurt.

"They play a married couple, but they sure as hell dispute like one even when they're not acting," Kurt observed. "Like I'm sure everyone present wants to, thank you for voting her out of Glee club. Rachel's outbursts, as much as I do love seeing them, are enough."

"Worse things have happened in that choir room, trust me. There was the time Rachel tried to take over Glee club when Mr. Schue was sick. She commandeered the choir room like a dictator and Santana," Sebastian was chuckling at the memory, "was going to attack her, but Sam, Finn, Brittany, and I held her back. Rachel's scream was hilarious. That was before I met you."

"I do happen to remember some things during my visits here," Kurt mused. "I recall that ever-scarring day when Sam started that Justin Bieber tribute band. Despite the fact only he could make those outfits hot, it was still pretty disturbing."

"I could make his looks hot," Sebastian pretended to pout.

"I'm sure you can, honey," Kurt cooed, patting his boyfriend's arm.

"Okay, we lost Irish and Fran Drescher, what now?" Santana walked out from backstage.

"We needed Rory for the next song, I think Finn's with Rachel somewhere, and I have no idea where Sam is," Sebastian called out. Santana rolled her eyes and joined Sebastian on the couch.

"I know the smell of vodka. Hand it over," she said to Sebastian, who handed her the glass. "How's public school, Porcelain?"

"So far the only upside is lack of the crazy, bickering Warblers which has already been replaced by the crazy, bickering New Directions," Kurt replied. "Actually, the New Directions does not have Nick and Jeff, which is probably the biggest pro in the cons of being in a public school. I threatened to push them out the second story window the next time they showed up unexpectedly."

Santana smirked. "I think I found my new partner-in-crime," she said, extending a hand to Kurt, who shook it.

"What shall be our first mischievous endeavor?" Santana seemed to mull this over before her smirk grew wider.

"I heard you and Smythe talking. How about we go get that Hobbit soloist?"


End file.
